tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ratskeller/Gods, Exarchs, Primordials and Planes. Oh my!
So, following a wandering but ultimately necessary discussion about everything from gods to cosmology, we need to set out what we've agreed to expand/overhaul, and what has been declared canon. 1. The Planes So,we've decided the Planes that exist in the universe of Tolas are: The Material Plane, the 8 Planes of the Gods, the Nine Hells, the Abyss, the Void, the Planes of the Forgotten and Dead Gods, and smaller Demi-Planes, such as Tiamat's or solitary ones that have survived in the Void, like my Beacon City idea. A fair bit needs to be expanded here. We all agreed the Planes of the God's were really boring as-is, they need expansion and depth. The Exarchs could be part of this, but i'll discuss that in a moment. There's a lot of scope for originality and sheer cool ideas here, so I think its promising that we're working on this stuff. 2. The Gods Some of the gods are god-awful boring, and we've decided to fix it. Specifically, Solonar, The Raven Queen, Moradin, Sune and Tempus are on the "Major Overhaul/Rework/Rebuild" block. We've allocated them as follows, but to be honest this should be collaborative. The Gods are....the Gods...they're possibly the most important things in the Tolas Universe. Dan -> Solonar Jack -> The Raven Queen Byrne -> Sune Rob -> Tempus I think its worth noting with the above that the scope for change is limitless, so long as it falls broadly within what the God already represented. Things like names, gender representation, nature of cults/temples/faith, nature of their plane etc can all be changed freely. There's a lot of creative space here. 3. The Exarchs This is really the meat of this "Expansion" as it were. We've decided some important things about the Exarchs. *They are Physical beings that exist and can be found on the Material Plane. *Some or all of them are Not Immortal, and can be killed *Their power can vary, either depending on the power of their god, the power their god gives them, or some other variance. *They can be prayed to, and are a font of Divine Power in the same way as a God is. *They can appear Anywhere on Tolas. This seems obvious, but keeping it in mind could lead to interesting lore, remember the Gods move in mysterious ways. *Their appearance is a Big Deal, I expect a LOT of articles on cities/nations affected by the Exarchs to include headings like "Events following the Return of the Exarchs" *They are arriving in 716 LN or later, not before (my naval campaign doesn't make sense if the Exarchs have already arrived) *The reason for them being sent May Not Be Unanimous. 'Broadly, I think of the Exarchs as having been sent to fight the '''Primordials/Remind mortals of the God's power/Solve threats on Tolas. ' *They serve their individual God. This is a little sketchy, since Byrne had an idea for a "rogue Exarch" as such, who acted against the wishes of his god, so that could be something to explore. *Given Byrne and others want to add personality to the Gods, it might be cool to give each god a different reason for reviving/creating their Exarchs. *The Exarchs are a '''collaborative project, we haven't assigned them to anyone, and they have no set number. I think thats mostly it, its an exciting time. Category:Blog posts